Total Drama Sami
by mrsrocklee20
Summary: It is Total Drama Island done my way. Instead of Courtney, another camper was chosen in her place. How diferent will this switch be? What happens after the Camera goes off? DuncanXOC GwenXTrent IzzyXOwen Rated M, cause of some stuf im not gonna say


**A/N: Hi Hi~ ITS SAMI!! Originally, I wasn't going to post this, but after being kicked by both my onii-chan and eyes-sempai, I finally gave in.. If you like what you're readin, please review, if nobody reveiws than I wont post it anymore so please do, it gives me a way to obsess over Duncan. XDD**

**D****isclaimer-I don't own TDI or else Courtney would be replaced with Sami and it would be on Adult Swin instead of Cartoon Network *smirk* **

"Yo! We're coming at ya live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Maskoka Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McClain. Dropping Season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television, Right now! Heres the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks here, at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then face the judgement of their other campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser bost, haha, and leave Total Drama Island for good" The handsome and dashing show host said (Chris?!?!? Don't edit my Story!!) as he walked up the dock of shame and a towards the fire.

"Their fate would be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmellow." He then picked one up for example and ate it off the stick. "In the end, only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded with cheesey tabloid fame and a small fortune which, lets face it, they'll probably blow in a week. " He smiled cheesily as he winked at the camera.

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies," the camera moves from chris's face to show a shot of a swarm of flies.

"Grizzily Bears," the camera zooms out to reveal a giant bear.

"disgusting camp food." The screen changes off to a plate of incredibly gross meal worms.

"and eachother." The camera was back on the self absorbed host once again. "Every moment will be caught one of the camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, On Total Drama Island!!"

-Insert television opening-

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. All right, its time to meet our first 11 campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort so if they seem a little TO-ed, Thats probably why."

The first campers then arrives. Its a girl, she has brown hair tied up into a ponytail, braces and is wearing glasses. You can tell that she would be a very pretty girl once she got he braces off, or wore contacts. "Beth, Whats up?" The girl dropped her bags, ran up to Chris and hugged him as if he was her long lost friend that she hasn't seen in ninety-million years. "It's so incredulistic to meet you~! Wow.. You're much shorter in real life.." She then go of him and waved at the camera, Chris had a somewhat disturbed look on his face. "Uuuhh... thanks..."

The Next camper was a tall, darker skinned boy, that had large muscles and was wearing a T-shirt and a white hat. "DJ"

"Yo Chris McClain! Hows it goin?" They high-five and Chris is smileing, unlike the hugger, Beth. "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Wheres the hot tub at?" the taller boy looked confused while Chris just smiled coyly.

"Yo dawg, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa." The taller boy then picked up his bags and sulked of mumbling. "It looked much better on the application form..."

The next girl is much more my style. She was wearing a short skirt with leggings, black make-up, and her black hair had streaks of light blue. "Hey Gwen." She picked up her bags and walked over to the show host. "You mean we're staying here?" Chris just smiled.

"No, _You're_ staying here. My crib is an airstream with AC, thata way." The girl then scowled at the host.

"I did _not _sign up for this."

"Actually, you did." The host said as he pulled out some papers. The girl then took them and ripped them into shreds and threw them over the dock. "The great thing about lawyer is they makes lots of copies." He smirked as he pulled out another copy of her contract.

"I am not staying here.." She said as she picked up her bags and headed for the end of the dock.

"Cool. I hope you can swin though, cause your ride just left." Gwen looked to see the boat that brought her here, pulling away to pick up another unsuspecting camper.

One by one, unsuspecting campers were brought to this island.. Including a party animal named Geoff, a girl named Linsey, who looks like shes a beer short of a sixpack (awesooome reference), A scary looking girl named Heather, A guy named Tyler that smashed his face into the luggage in an attempt to look cool, a dorky guy named Herold, a boy named Trent, a surfer girl named Bridgette, a know it all named Noah, I girl named Leshauna who was large and in charge, Two girls named Katie and Sadie, who, simply were just plain weird. They dressed the same, and did everything together. There was also Ezekiel who didnt look like hes been out a day in his life, a boy named Cody, a brutelike girl named Eva who was kinda scary, a crazy fat dude named Owen, an incredibly hot boy named Justin with the body of a Tutonic god, Izzy, who was a bit loony... And Duncan, who was a Rebel on the loose, apparently he didn't like surprises and could go back to Juvie at anytime...

"Okay, we're Finally down to our last contestant." The boat pulled up to the dock for the final time, and came to a stop. A girl with long brown hair came off of the boat. She was wearing a long white dress, her eyes shone green, she wore long white gloves and a white bandana to keep her hair back.

"Hey.." She said in an almost neutral tone. Chris smiled at her and showed her to the other campers.

"This Is Sami." She didn't have many bags, but she carried them as she looked at the campsite.

"Is this where the contestants will be staying?" She asked, in the same tone.

"Yup! Camp Wawanakwa." Chris smiled, half expecting her to just walk right back onto the boat and go home, or fight him about like Gwen did. But she just stared at everything she could see from the dock.

The camp was very run down. There were bugs everywhere and Sami could have sworn she saw a grizzily bear sneaking away with a bag of, was it marshmallows? Whatever... The cabins looked very unclean from where she could see and the the small shoreline this island had was very polluted. Yet for some reason, Sami smiled and said "This is amaaaziiing" She showed a lot more awe in this statement then anything.

The others stared at her in shock as she continued to smile and even spin in a circle in joy. "You actually like this stinky old camp?" Heather asked in an annoyed tone. She just giggld and nodded before she replyed.

"Mhmm! I've always wanted to go to a summer camp, but my mom always said that camping was for boys, and that it wasn't lady-like to go hiking.. but now I can!" She spun herself in a circle again before picking up her bags and going to where the other campers were.

Chris looked at the girl that was smiling and introducing herself to all of the female contestants. It seems that she introduced herself the same time to each girl. She'd hold out her gloved hand to a contestant, smile, and say "Hi. I'm Sami" and each girl seemed to have a different reponse.

Heather just huffed and looked away, refusing to shake her hand, while Beth completely ignored her hand and just hugged her, and she didn't seem to mind it, she just laughed and said how they were going to be awesome friends. Gwen seemed to just glare at her, but this girl just kept her hand out and smiled until Gwen finally gave in to her happy aura and shook her hand. "I think you're going to be my best friend~!"

Duncan watched for a second and wondered '_How can this chick be so happy? This camp is crap and she knows it, but why smile and say its wonderful instead of say what she really thinks..' _

Before Duncan could ponder this anymore, Chris interupted. "Okay, now that all the campers are here, we need to take a group photo for the promo. Everybody to the dock!" A stampede of teens headed to the dock to pose for the photo. Chris jumped on the deck of the boat to take the picture from a better shot. "Okay, Everybody say Wawanakwa!" the show host says as he pulls the camera up to his face. Everyone get together and,

They waited,

and waited,

and waited.

"Whoops! I left the lense cap on!" Chris says as he takes the cover off and puts the camera up to his face again.

"Wawanakwa!" the campers yell, but before he could take the picture, the dock collapses. So just when Chris too the picture, he got a shot of the dock collapseing, one of the Owen hanging on to a plank of wood, along with one of Katie and Sadie drowning and one of Tyler completely submerged other than his foot and one of Heather up to her face in water.

"Okay guys, Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10." Chris yelled at the campers as he hopped off of the boat and on to the part of the dock that was still in tact.

The campers swam off to the shoreline of the island, each one of them soaking wet. Then they walked towards what they thought was the campfire pit. It had about 11 stumps next to a pile of wood surrounded by rocks. The contestants then walked up to the stumps. Some sat, some stood. Then Chris walked into the area, his cheesey camera smile still on his face.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." He said as he looked over the unsuspecting campers. "The campers sitting around you will be your cabinmates, your competition, maybe even your friends, ya dig? The camper who stays on Total Drama island the longest without getting voted off and you will win $100,000!"

Sami looked as the kid with a green mohawk, Duncan was it? Well he stood up and started walking towards Chris. " 'Scuse me, What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under _her_..." He said in an obnoxious tone while pointing at Heather. Sami gave him a disgusted look then looked away. _'ugh... he's such a sceez... It wont suurprise me if he stays a lonely jerkface forever...' _

"Nooo.. Girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other." He was still smiling, which was getting kind of creepy by this time..

"I _have_ to be with Sadie, or else, ill die!" Katie said as she clenched Sadies hand.

"And I'll break out in hives! It's _true_!" Sadie said as she held Katies hand. Gwen just slumped, still angry from her having to stay on the island.

"This is not happening..."

"Here's the deal, We're gonna split you into to two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there." The showhost said as he pointed to his left. "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Linsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshauna, Justin, aand Noah.." The teens walked over to the corner and Chris threw them a banner. "From now on you are officcially known as .. The Screaming Gophers." Owen caught the banner that opened to reveal, a woodchuck looking thing..

"Wait, what about Sadie???" Katie panic-ed.

"And the rest of you, over here." Chris continued, ignoring Katies panic, as he pointed to his right. "Geoff, Brigette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Duncan, aaand Sami. Move Move Move Move!" The left over campers ran to the opposite side of the firepit, exept for Sadie and Sami.

"But Katie's a gopher! I have to be a gopher!!!" Sadie yelled, looking very upset. Sami looked at her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"There there, Sadie, was it? Come on, it'll be okay, dont worry.. You'll be able to see Katie in a little bit... so come on, smile..." Sami patted her shoulder comfortingly, but she didnt smile..

"This is so UNFAIR! I miss you Katie!!!" Sadie cried as sami walked her to the other campers.

Chris threw a red banner to Harold. It rolled out, showing a fish, and an angry fish at that. "You guys will officially be known as.. The Killer Bass."

"This is.... Awsome... This is, like.... Amazing...." Harold says as he looked at the banner.

"All right campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this compitition. You will also to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries as anytime you want and let the audience at home know what you really think, or just get something off your chest."

-TV static before Gwens face appears in the room-

"Ummm.... Okaaay... So far this sucks..."

-TV static then Linsey's back appears on the screen-

"I don't get it.... Where's the camera guy?"

-TV static then shows all of the campers and Chris-

"Okay, any questions?" silence. "cool. Lets find your cabins." Chris then turned and walked inland towards the little cabins. "Okay, Gophers in the East Cabin, Bass in the West.". The door opened to reveal a little room with three sets of bunkbeds, a small heater, with one window with dirty curtains. It wasn't as bad as you would think from looking at the outside.

"Ugh... Bunkbeds?" Heather asked in disgust as she carried her luggage into the small cabin. "Isn't it a little... Summer camp?" Gwen walked in, shoving Heather aside.

"Thats the idea, Genius." She just kept walking, Heather scowled at her.

"Ugh... Shut up weird goth girl..." Linsey walked outside to Chris.

"Umm... Wheres the outlet? I need to plug in my straitening iron." Chris looked at her and smiled again.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just across the way." He then pointed to a small building.

"Communal washrooms? But I'm not Catholic..."

"_Not_ Communion, commun_al.." _Chris corrected.

"It means we shower together, idiot...." Gwen stated as she sat on the stoop of the cabin. Linseys eyes got big as she let out a long, high pitched whine.

"AAWWWW NOOOO!!! COME ON!!!!" she whined.

"Uh, Chris, Is there any kind of Chaparone in this facility?" Geoff asked as Bridgette walked into the cabin.

"You're all sixteen years old, the age of a counsolor in training at anyother summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised." Out of nowhere DJ jumped and let out a girly scream. A cockroach scampered across the cabin floor. All of the campers were in a panic. Heather and Beth jumped onto one bunk, while Sami and Leshauna jumped onto another. Everyone was in a panic until Duncan came in with a giant ax and chopped the roach in half.

"Well, thats one way to kill a cockroach.." Gwen smirked as all of the campers came down from the bunks they were on to hide from the gross little bug that was now chopped in half.

The teens then went over to the dining hall where a scary, large, black man wearing and apron and chef's hat was serving lunch.

"Listen up!! I serve it three times a day! And you will eat it three times a day!! Grab ya tray! Get cha Food!! And sit cha butts down NOW!!" The scary man yelled as he scooped, something, onto the contestant's trays. It was red and squishy and was in between two hockey pucks that were supposed to be a bun. Sami looked down at her tray. _'D-did it just move?!?!' _She looked horrified at her tray, but she still smiled and pretended to eat the food and she was thankful that she packed a backpack full of poptarts that will last her the whole summer..

Chris enters the room with his usual and at the same time creepy smile. "Welcome to the main lodge."

"Yo, my man,", Goeff said casually as he called the show host over. "Can we order a pizza?" All of a sudden, a kitchen knife came flying from the kitchen and nearly missed Geoffs head. "Whoa!! Cool G! Red Slop is cool!! Right everybody?!?!?!" Then all of the campers nodded nervously.

"Your first Challenge begins in one hour!" Chris states as he leaves the room.

-episode ends-

The campers watched as the self-absorbed show host left to the main lodge.

"So what do we do or a whole hour?" Gwen asked as soon as the showhost was out of sight. He then popped into the doorway once again, as if he was listening in.

"Oh yeah, You're gonna need your bathing suits..." He then left the room once again, leaving the campers amung themselves.

All of the guys celebrated as the same thought ran through their minds. _'Girls in Bikinis... Yes!!!'_

Each guy seemed to want to see a certain girl in their suit, for one reason or another.. Geoff wanted to see Bridgette because he thought she was hot. Trent felt the same way, exept for with Gwen. But Duncan had a different reason in mind to see a certain ball of sunshine in her suit. He wanted to see this chick a little more.. She confused him. She was always happy, never showed any other emotion, and that bothered him.

The campers finished their, ahem, lunch.. and headed off to their assigned cabins to change into their bathing suits for the first challenge. The first to immurge from their cabin was Gwen wearing a black two-piece followed by Duncan in his dark green trunks. The campers left their cabins, all wearing swimsuits that didn't seem to look far to different from ther regular clothes.

Soon enough, every camper was outside, well, all for one. They started off towards where Chris had announced they would meet. That was, until Duncan looked around, trying to find little miss smiley. "Hey... Where's Sami?"

Turns out she was still in the cabin, getting changed. She was putting her foot into her suit, until.. _CRASH,_ she fell forward and onto the floor, just having enough time to pull up her suit before all of the girls, and one boy(that boy being Duncan) running in to be sure that she was okay. The problem was, that she didn;t have her top on, she was still in her bra..

Duncan ran into the girls cabin, along with every other female camper, to respond to the loud crash and missing Sami. She was on the floor of the cabin, apparently she fell, but she still hadn't changed fully into her suit..... She was in her bottums, but was still wearing..... her..... Bra... It was White and was lined at the top with white lace from her sides all the way down to her -gulp- cleavage...

Duncan and Samis cheeks turned from their usual fleshy color to a Strong, Dark shade of red. Duncan couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl on the Floor of the cabin. She screamed and grabbed a blanket to wrap around her to cover herself as anger filled her eyes. "Get OUT!!!" She screamed as the other girls seemed to interested in the conflict to interfere. She ran up to him, still awestruck from seeing the girl in her underware.

"Get out You Perverted jerkwad!!!"

He didn't move.

"If you don't get out in 3 seconds, I will punch you in the face!"

no movement.

"one..."

nothing.

"two..."

nada.

"three!"

Still immobilized from seeing the pure and innocent girl in her bra, he was unable to be moved until Sami charged towards him with her fist colliding with his face, smashing his nose and making it bleed. Duncan went flying out of the cabing and fell back to the ground. He felt his face and felt the warm liquid as it flowed from his nose.

"Man... That chick can throw a punch..." He chuckled as the door slammed and the other girls left the cabin. "but that was so worth it..." The other boys ran up to him.

"Dude, What happened back there? We heard that chick scream and we need to know." Geoff asked as he helped the bloody-faced boy stand.

"Did you see her changing?" Harold asked stupidly. Duncan just smirked and slung his arm over Geoffs sholder for support, "Better, I saw her angry..."

**A/N: Weeellll... Thats it for Chapter one.. Tell me what you think, If Duncan Is too OOC or anything, just tell me~ **

**Duncan-Wait.... I see you in your BRA?!?!?**

**Sami-yeah.. I thought I was to bland so I spiced it up.**

**Harold- WAY TOO GOO!!!!!! HE NEEDED A PUNCH iN THE FACE!!**

**Duncan- Excuse me? *gives harold a wedgie***

**REVIEW~~ X3**


End file.
